


i’ll do anything you say if you say it with your hands

by merlypops



Series: 5SOS Song Oneshots [15]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Bullying, Choking, Dom Luke, Explicit Sexual Content, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Lashton - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Sub Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Luke wished Ashton would just piss off. He wished Ashton was kissing him <i>properly</i>, with his tongue hot and his fingers soft in Luke’s hair. Luke wished Ashton was the same age as him, was in the football club too, was a fucking <b>girl</b>, instead of a guy with a cock and stubble and everything else that made Luke shudder with lust and terror.<br/>He wished he’d never met Ashton all those months ago. (Luke wished Ashton would never <i>leave</i>.)'</p><p>
  <b>Luke never thought coming out was worth the risk until he met Ashton.</b>
</p><p>Based on "Treacherous" by Taylor Swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i’ll do anything you say if you say it with your hands

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a good 1-2 months now (I don't even know why I couldn't finish it) but hopefully you guys will like this!  
> I got carried away as usual...

Luke Hemmings and Ashton Irwin’s relationship began in secret and that was how it remained.

Quite a number of factors had contributed to this but the most significant were that Ashton was older than Luke in a school where it was considered strange to talk to someone who wasn’t in your year group, both boys were trying to keep their heads down so that they could do well in their classes, Ashton was leader of the drama club while Luke was captain of the football team, and the younger boy hadn’t come out to his family yet.

It was a bit of a mess to be honest and having a secret relationship was definitely _not_ as romantic as it seemed. It just meant that there were a lot of hasty make-out sessions in the backseat of Ashton’s car and Luke now owned his very own tube of concealer for when Ashton gave Luke love-bites a little too generously.

Luke and Ashton had been together for almost six months now and it was the longest relationship Luke had ever _been_ in which might have explained why not feeling like he was able to tell anyone yet _hurt_ him so damn much.

But it wasn’t the right time. Not yet.

Luke and Ashton hadn’t even been on a proper _date_ yet, since takeaway nights and watching movies while they were cuddled up together on the sofa and bitching at each other didn’t count… (unless that _was_ a date… in which case Luke was slightly concerned because that meant they’d had _hundreds_ and… and Luke was really having difficulty convincing himself that he was even a _tiny_ bit straight now…)

Fuck Ashton Irwin, honestly.

(Well, arguably, that was actually when all of the trouble had _started_ but… whatever. The football captain wasn’t thinking too clearly right now.)

Luke had known the very moment he first laid eyes on the older boy that he was in trouble, because Ashton had caramel-coloured curls and sparkling hazel eyes, and his laugh was like sunlight on warm skin.

Ashton was the sweetest kind of quicksand, dragging Luke surely towards his doom with soft lips, giggles, and the sort of wide-eyed innocence that didn’t quite belong on a seventeen year old boy’s face.

Ashton puzzled Luke and the blond boy thought it might be because he didn’t know quite where he stood with Ashton. At school, everything was laid out clearly. People either looked up to Luke because he was team captain or they hated him for the same reason.

Luke knew who to avoid and who he could trust. He knew who would lend him a few spare dollars if he came up short in the lunch-line and who would try to trip him if he had to go up to the front of class to read something.

Luke _knew_ this and it comforted him but, lying beside Ashton sometimes in the semi-darkness as he took in the green flecks glimmering in the older boy’s gleaming hazel eyes, Luke had to admit that he didn’t know where they stood.

All Luke _did_ know was that this was a slippery, dangerous slope and, despite it all, Luke wanted this.

He wanted it so much that it _hurt_ him, even though he and Ashton didn’t always see eye to eye. Even though they couldn’t touch or kiss or even _speak_ at school. Even though the tension crackling between them as they stared at each other from across the canteen felt like it was about to _snap_ sometimes.

Even then.

Luke thought he might _always_ want Ashton and it _scared_ him just how little that thought worried him nowadays.

Luke thought his reckless feelings might have come from Ashton’s needy whimpers and grasping hands as Luke fucked him into the mattress on those rare nights when they could _finally_ be alone together.

(Luke tried not to dwell on the fact that it might also be because of the cute little Valentine’s Day card the older boy had sent him or the fact that Luke was _falling_ for Ashton because that felt too permanent – too fucking _scary_ – and Luke wouldn’t be able to keep up his facade at school if he let overwhelming thoughts like _that_ cloud his mind. He wouldn’t be able to do _anything_.)

Luke’s parents were on an extended vacation out of town for the weekend and Luke’s brothers were staying with their girlfriends so Luke had the house to himself tonight, and he had felt just a little bit _too_ excited at the prospect of inviting Ashton to stay over.

The older boy turned up – of _course_ he did since he did pretty much _anything_ Luke asked – and the blond boy had wanted to use this evening to regain control of the situation, to make sure that he didn’t feel like the carpet was being ripped out from beneath his feet every time Ashton so much as _looked_ at him, but Luke’s body betrayed him and he kind of _melted_ when the older boy wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist the very moment the front door was shut behind him, burying his face in Luke’s neck and holding on tight.

Luke’s pale fingers were carding through Ashton’s curls before he had even properly processed it and that sent bitterness surging through Luke because he didn’t understand why Ashton could _affect_ him like this, and it was kind of starting to make the blond boy panic.

Ashton looked sad when he pulled away, looking up at Luke and trying for a slightly watery smile. The blond boy’s brow creased as he gazed down at Ashton though, his eyes locked on a bruise marring the soft tanned skin of Ashton’s chin and a graze that stretched across his cheekbone.

Luke felt cold.

“What happened there?” he asked softly, his piercing eyes fixed on the injuries and, when Ashton’s lip wobbled, it fucking _scared_ Luke because, like, he was _totally_ unequipped to deal with emotions and stuff.

“ _N-nothing_ ,” Ashton mumbled, wriggling out of Luke’s grip and leaving his trainers on the doormat before he padded through to the kitchen (and that kind of sent Luke’s heart fluttering because Ashton had been round so many times that he looked _comfortable_ there nowadays and – okay, the blond boy’s heart was clenching painfully in his chest now and it was kind of taking Luke’s _breath_ away).

The blond boy followed Ashton, catching the older boy’s hand and turning him gently so that they were facing each other. When the older boy let out a little sob and buried his face in his boyfriend’s neck, Luke spent a good few seconds simply gawping unattractively at his reflection in the shiny fridge door before his hands settled on Ashton’s waist and he dropped a kiss onto the older boy’s curls, stumbling backwards until they were leaning against the counter.

“You wanna talk about it?” Luke breathed, cuddling Ashton close, and the older boy’s large, trembling hands fisted in the back of Luke’s shirt. Worry trickled like icy water down Luke’s spine and he shivered, holding Ashton tighter despite himself. “Do I need to punch someone for you?” Luke asked softly and Ashton laughed shakily, glancing up at Luke through golden eyelashes spiky with tears.

“No,” Ashton said quietly, drying his eyes with the sleeves of his soft grey sweatshirt as he sniffed, letting his forehead fall to rest on Luke’s broad shoulder. “I’m leader of the drama club and I’m pretty fucking gay, Luke. Getting knocked around a little bit is kind of expected. Comes with the territory, yeah? I’m used to it.”

“You shouldn’t _have_ to be used to this! There’s nothing _wrong_ with being gay!” Luke said, a bit sharply if he was being honest with himself, and Ashton’s eyes snapped up to his face, making the blond boy feel _tiny_.

“And yet you won’t come out,” Ashton muttered but he elbowed the blond boy lightly in the ribs as he spoke, lingering close beside his boyfriend to take some of the sting out of his words before Ashton laced his fingers with Luke’s, leading the way upstairs.

Once again, Luke had that feeling of losing control, of free-falling with nothing but Ashton to hold onto as the quicksand crept up to his chest.

“I really do like you, Lu,” Ashton said dully, looking upset when Luke chanced a glance over before his worried blue eyes flickered away again restlessly. Luke opened his bedroom door and Ashton slumped down onto Luke’s bed, spreading out like a starfish as he stared up at the ceiling listlessly. Luke hovered uncertainly in the doorway.

“This is kind of tearing me apart, y’know?” Ashton said conversationally, biting his full bottom lip and looking lost for a moment before his eyes drifted over to his boyfriend.

When Ashton held his arms open uncertainly, Luke wished it wasn’t a natural instinct to just pull Ashton into a hug and _keep_ him there, cuddled safely to Luke’s chest where no one could hurt him ever again.

“I’m sorry,” Luke breathed, his voice a bit thick now as he looked at the football trophies on a shelf across the room before his damp eyes settled on Ashton again, taking in the soft curve of his lips and the way his eyelashes fanned out across his tanned skin when he closed his eyes sadly.

“Don’t be,” Ashton said and that kind of annoyed Luke, being told what to do. “I meant it when I said that we wouldn’t tell anyone until you’re ready. I just wish I knew how long that was going to _take_.”

Luke fought against a shudder, bristling slightly at Ashton’s words, even as the older boy let his lips brush the underside of Luke’s jaw in a gentle, chaste kiss.

Luke wished Ashton would just piss off. He wished Ashton was kissing him _properly_ , with his tongue hot and his fingers soft in Luke’s hair. Luke wished Ashton was the same age as him, was in the football club too, was a fucking **girl** , instead of a guy with a cock and stubble and everything else that made Luke shudder with lust and terror.

He wished he’d never met Ashton all those months ago. (Luke wished Ashton would never _leave_.)

The older boy was lying sprawled on Luke’s bed now though with a strip of tanned skin visible where his sweatshirt had rucked up and it was almost second nature for Luke to catch Ashton’s lips in a soft kiss, closing his eyes and fighting not to think stupid things like how Ashton seemed like he fucking _belonged_ here now, lying pliantly beneath Luke with soft curls tumbling across his forehead and eyes glittering behind his glasses.

“I’ll come out soon, Ash. I promise,” Luke murmured against the older boy’s full lips, his voice soft as he sucked his lip-ring uneasily into his mouth. Ashton’s eyes widened and Luke shivered because he’d never promised that before, and it felt freeing and dizzying and _terrifying_.

“Then you can join the drama club,” Ashton said in a weak attempt at a joke, his eyes gleaming a little bit because he _knew_ Luke hated stupid stereotypical bullshit like that. Luke’s eyes flashed as he settled down on top of Ashton, bracketing him in with an elbow on either side of the older boy’s head as Luke propped himself up over his boyfriend.

“Shut up,” Luke said, even though he knew Ashton didn’t _really_ mean it and was only joking around to get a reaction, like he’d done back when they were at primary school together. “You’re pissing me off.”

The curly-haired boy’s beautiful hazel eyes were still teasing but there was a weight to his voice when he spoke next that told Luke that maybe the older boy felt the same way too.

“Stop lying,” Ashton said, reaching up to kiss Luke and pouting when the blond boy pulled away, out of his reach. “You think I’m hot.”

“Shut up, Ash!” Luke snapped, because if he disagreed then Luke might not be allowed to have sex with him and that would _suck_ because he hadn’t gotten off in… well, about eight hours actually but… whatever… Ashton hadn’t been there so it didn’t count ( _probably_ ).

“ _Make_ me shut up,” Ashton said, still pouting, even as his lips tugged up into a smile, and Luke rolled his eyes, dropping one of his hands so that he could tangle his fingers through Ashton’s hair, raising the older boy’s head so that they were closer.

“You’re so fucking _lame_ ,” Luke muttered, shaking his head in disbelief, but when he closed the gap between them and pulled Ashton into a rough kiss, the older boy’s tongue dragged hot against Luke’s, little needy flicks like he couldn’t get enough of it almost.

Luke lowered himself slowly, carefully, grinding down with purpose against Ashton - scorching heat and denim against denim - and swallowing the older boy’s moans was just about the hottest thing _ever_.

Luke smirked when he heard Ashton’s breath catch before it escaped him in a little whimper when Luke let his hard length catch against Ashton’s, hot and filthy in the best possible way as the curly-haired boy clung to his boyfriend. Luke’s head was spinning at the rush he got from this, from making Ashton fall apart beneath him.

Now _Luke_ was in control and he liked it best this way, liked grinding down on Ashton as the older boy gasped and panted beneath him, pre-come leaking from the shining tip of his cock and soaking the front of his boxers when Luke _finally_ tugged his boyfriend’s jeans down his tanned, muscled legs.

Ashton was pliant beneath Luke as the blond boy eased the older boy’s sweatshirt over his head and the blond boy just kind of _stared_ , awestruck just like he always was when he realised that this beautiful boy was **his**.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re gorgeous,” Luke breathed, letting his calloused fingertips stroke Ashton’s jaw before they drifted down his throat - Ashton swallowed audibly at that and Luke pressed a little bit harder, just because - before they came to settle on the soft, smooth skin of the older boy’s chest.

“ _Lu_ ,” Ashton croaked as Luke ducked his head to suck a bruise into Ashton’s collarbone, letting his teeth scrape the warm skin there gently as his hand drifted up to roll Ashton’s nipple between his fingers, pinching and stroking and squeezing until Ashton was _writhing_ beneath Luke, his hips jerking up as he gasped and whined.

Luke fought to ignore how fucking _hard_ he was in his skinny jeans as he sucked Ashton’s other nipple into his mouth but, after a moment, Luke simply gave up, undoing his zipper to relieve some of the pressure before he palmed himself roughly through the damp material of his boxers.

" _Fuck_ , babe, look what you do to me," Luke groaned, letting his head drop back as a ragged groan escaped him when Ashton sucked a mark into his neck.

"P-please, Lu," Ashton whimpered, the words humid against Luke's throat as the older boy let his full lips brush the love-bite he'd just left on his boyfriend's skin.

"I've got you, babe," Luke promised and his conflict fell away like water when Ashton gasped beneath him, arching his back when Luke's hand slipped down to palm him through his boxers. A smirk spread on Luke's face as he rubbed the outline of Ashton's hard cock through the older boy's damp underwear. Ashton's cheeks were flushed and his lips were bitten red but he didn't look totally _gone_ with lust yet, and that wasn't on at all.

Luke wanted to hear Ashton _beg_.

He began to tease Ashton, trailing his fingertips across the older boy's nipples as he continued to stroke him through his boxers.

" _L-Lu_ ," Ashton choked out, writhing desperately as his hazel eyes filled with tears.

Luke wondered if he should feel mean that he was teasing his boyfriend so much but he found it impossible to deny the surge of satisfaction it gave him.

Ashton's plump lips had fallen open in a gasp and he was rolling his hips desperately into Luke's palm, and the blond boy kind of hated how much the curly-haired boy made him _feel_ , just like Ashton's stupid voice and his stupid friends and his stupid bandanas and his stupid dimples and his stupid glasses and his stupid too-big cock and his ridiculous giggle and the faint scars on his thighs and wrists that only Luke knew about and -

Suddenly Luke was having difficulty remembering if he was listing things he hated or _loved_.

Luke's hands dropped to stroke Ashton's thighs gently as he ducked his head to kiss him and Luke's palms ghosting over the scars made Ashton shudder just like always.

"I love you," Luke mumbled without meaning to against Ashton's mouth, soft and sweet and scared, and Luke might have been taller and bigger but Ashton's arms winding gently around his boyfriend's broad shoulders was still welcome because even the football captain needed comfort sometimes.

Luke was grateful that Ashton barely reacted to the confession. It made him feel lighter somehow, letting the words out.

They stayed lying tangled on Luke's bed for a few moments, still achingly hard but calmer now, resigned almost because sometimes the omnipresent secrecy was crushing.

Luke's fingertips were calloused from years of playing the guitar when he was younger as he gently eased them beneath the waistband of Ashton's boxers, rough against the soft warm skin as Luke slid the damp material down the curly-haired boy's tanned thighs.

Ashton looked so small and desperate lying pliantly on the crumpled sheets that Luke weakened, tugging his t-shirt off over his head - he paused to scowl when Ashton giggled at Luke's messy blond hair - and wriggling out of his skinny jeans with mild difficulty.

When Luke struggled out of his boxers, his cock slapped up against his stomach, dripping pre-come onto the pearly skin. Ashton eyed Luke with dark eyes, hungry for it.

Luke settled back down over him, pressed up hot along Ashton's side as he rummaged through his bedside table with one hand, searching for the rather well-used bottle of lube.

Luke trailed kisses across Ashton's overheated skin as he let his head fall to rest again the older boy's shoulder.

"You ready for my fingers, babe?" Luke asked softly and Ashton whined at the words, letting his thighs fall apart to make room for the taller boy between them.

"P-please," Ashton rasped and the blond boy kissed him quiet.

Luke pressed two fingers in at once because Ashton liked it that way - rough and hard and _everything_ all at once - and the little whine that escaped the older boy as he rolled his hips back to take more in proved it.

“God, Ash, you always feel so _tight_.” Luke began to scissor his fingers gently and Ashton’s moans sent hot sparks shooting all the way down to Luke’s cock. The blond boy opened his boyfriend up slowly, not even teasing anymore because the last thing Luke wanted to do was accidentally hurt Ashton and, sure, maybe it _was_ necessary but that didn’t mean it wasn’t frustrating.

The heat curling in Luke’s stomach was burning almost _painfully_ now and sliding in a third finger at the older boy’s insistence only made Luke harder. Ashton’s beautiful face creased with discomfort at the stretch and Luke kissed him, hot and slow and surprisingly gentle considering he was three knuckles deep in Ashton’s arse but, whatever, Luke Hemmings could be romantic.

Sometimes.

“Lu,” Ashton breathed out and his cheeks were flushed rosy red now, his pupils blown with so much lust that the hazel was hidden from view. “Lu, p-please. I’m r-ready. _P-please_.”

Ashton always sounded so pretty and needy when he was begging, and this time was no different. It made Luke feel hot and _so_ fucking turned on that his head was spinning with it. Gazing into Ashton’s desperate hazel eyes and seeing love and _want_ there was the best thing in the world.

“I’ve got you, babe,” Luke promised, his voice rougher with lust now as he carefully eased his fingers out. Ashton winced, tucking his face away as he sucked another bruise into Luke’s collarbone. The blond boy hissed when he felt Ashton’s teeth lightly scraping the skin but the gentle wash of Ashton’s tongue afterwards soothed the sting away.

“C’mon, Lu,” Ashton begged and Luke’s lips tugged up into a soft smile, even as he fought not to fuck his own fist when he coated himself with lube. Ashton’s fingertips dug into the pale skin of Luke’s shoulders as the taller boy let the head of his cock catch against Ashton’s hole and the faintest hint of friction sent heat curling up Luke’s spine.

“ _Ash_ ,” Luke said simply as he sank in. Ashton opened up for him, tight and scorching and so perfect that Luke’s vision whited out for a moment as his breath began to leave him in pants. Ashton gripped his shoulders tighter, overwhelmed now as his teary eyes sparkled in the soft lights of Luke’s bedroom.

Luke’s face creased when he caught sight of the bruise and graze on Ashton’s face that had started all this to begin with, and it made something calm inside of him. Luke knew they got carried away sometimes, rushed it and wasted precious time better spent together because they couldn’t control themselves but, looking at the injuries on Ashton’s beautiful face now, Luke wanted this to feel safe.

He wanted _Ashton_ to feel safe.

“Tell me w-when,” Luke choked out, fighting not to rock his hips as Ashton clenched down around him, like his body found it unbearable that Luke wasn’t moving yet. The blond boy fought against his instincts, settling for distracting himself by combing Ashton’s honey-coloured curls gently with his fingers as the older boy tried his hardest to relax.

“P-please m-move,” Ashton gasped out and his voice sounded so wrecked already and _damn_ , Luke wasn’t going to last long at all but, judging by the desperation already etching itself onto Ashton’s face, neither was he.

Luke drew back gently and rocked his hips back just as slow, sinking in deep as he filled Ashton up with his cock. It ripped a moan from the older boy, made his toes curl as he fucked himself back, stuffing himself full again and again. His hazel eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of Luke’s cock sliding inside him and Luke let himself moan, didn’t hold back because he knew the sounds that escaped him drove Ashton _wild_ , and this time was no different - it made Ashton’s cock kick against his stomach, spurting out pearly drops of pre-come across his tanned skin.

"God, Ash,” Luke said thickly and his voice sounded strained now, even as his hips continued to thrust into Ashton, almost of their own accord, chasing relief. “You’re so important to me.”

The words escaped Luke without his permission but it was too late to get them back and… and a part of him didn’t want to.

He wondered why he’d blurted them out, wondered why he’d told Ashton he loved him _tonight_ when - if Luke was being honest with himself - he’d felt it for months.

Luke wondered what was different tonight.

“You’re _e-everything_ to m-me,” Ashton breathed and his eyes were still swimming with tears now but his mouth had fallen open like everything was overwhelming him. His curls were sticking to his forehead with sweat and his glasses had been left on the pillow nearby so he was squinting a little and… and Luke was falling for him, falling into the quicksand again, sinking deeper and deeper, only… only maybe he didn’t need to be saved.

Maybe he didn’t _want_ to be, not with Ashton clinging to him like that.

Luke smiled, dropping a kiss onto Ashton’s lips before his hands slipped up from Ashton’s chest to settle against the older boy’s throat. Ashton moaned, pressing his head back into the pillows as he clenched down around Luke because the curly-haired boy _loved_ it when Luke choked him, and maybe it shouldn’t have felt loving but it did.

Luke could still taste Ashton’s mouth as he tightened his grip a little, pressing just enough that Ashton’s cheeks flushed a soft red. Their hips still moved together, harder and faster now as the fire burning in their bellies burnt brighter and hotter.

Luke’s imagination ran away with him as Ashton swallowed reflexively against the press of his fingers. He pictured Ashton with one of his stupid bandanas stuffed in his mouth to keep him quiet and Luke’s cock gave a kick inside his boyfriend at that, and Luke thought maybe they could try that one day if Ashton was game… and Luke thought he probably would be.

Ashton eyes were so, _so_ soft and his lips were bruised from kissing and the red flush of his cheeks reminded Luke of roses and strawberries and leaves in autumn.

Luke kind of hated the vulnerable softness expanding inside him, wanted to fuck Ashton harder but… but he couldn’t bring himself to because he kind of cared _too_ much about him - he **loved** him, damnit! - and it wasn’t in the same way as he was used to… He cared more about Ashton than he did about his friends, and in a different way to his brothers and his parents and Molly the dog and… and Luke kind of wanted to push Ashton away because showing affection hurt but losing the beautiful boy beneath him would have been worse.

Luke wanted to kiss Ashton and buy him ice cream and flowers too probably, and they could maybe hold hands and walk on the beach, and Ashton could watch Luke’s football games and Luke could watch his shows, and maybe Luke could learn to play the guitar again so that he could serenade Ashton or… or something… and… and Luke might have blurted out that he loved Ashton but it… it didn’t mean it was _true_... It didn’t mean Luke was really _truly_ in love with him because… because he _couldn’t_ be in love with a boy… (except he really fucking _was_.)

“I love you too, Luke,” Ashton murmured suddenly, his breath catching in his throat as Luke thrust in deepest yet. The words took the younger boy by surprise and his sky blue eyes filled with tears without his permission as Ashton’s large trembling hands crept up to cup his cheeks, drawing him in for a gentle kiss.

Luke’s tears were bitter but also almost _relieved_. It felt like maybe Luke couldn’t keep lying to himself anymore, couldn’t stay in denial when everything inside him was screaming that Ashton was _it_ for him… **the one**.

Luke didn't know if it was even a _choice_ anymore, getting swept away in Ashton's glittering eyes and soft voice, in the sweet smell of his hair and the warmth of his skin pressed against Luke's, in the delicious friction and the painful thrill of secrecy.

It could be worse though. At least Ashton was a good person. At least they  _loved_ each other.

They continued to rock together, hot and slow and perfect, grinding in deep and choking on their moans as their hips pressed together when the blond boy buried himself in Ashton’s tight heat, so good Luke could see _stars_ almost, and Luke never wanted anyone else.

Luke never wanted them to _change_.

Luke’s hope felt reckless and treacherous and stupid, and he wanted it to come true more than he wished for anything in the world.

When Ashton gazed up at Luke with warm hazel eyes as his caramel-coloured curls tumbled softly across his forehead and his full soft pink lips parted in a silent gasp when Luke pressed against his prostate one final time, coaxing their orgasms from them, the younger boy decided that maybe it was worth all of the trouble that coming out and revealing their relationship would inevitably cause. Maybe.

Luke would follow Ashton anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought!  
> I'm really hoping this was okay because this story means kind of a lot to me <3


End file.
